Otra copa por favor
by Wadi-al
Summary: Sasuke había tomado demasiado y no estaba en sus cabales. ¿No hay un dicho donde se dice que nunca se deben mezclar mujeres y alcohol? SasuNaru


**Otra copa por favor**

**Por Al**

No cabía ni la punta de un alfiler en aquel bar, o tal vez sí, pero no es como si Sasuke pudiera detenerse a comprobarlo. Caminaba de un lado a otro con copas en la mano atendiendo a sus invitados más importantes como el buen anfitrión que era. Tras una corta pero cansada media hora, se sentó en una de las mesas dejándoselo todo a uno de sus empleados más responsables: Su querida Naruko, la única poseedora de esas buenas caderas… Bueno, eso de las caderas lo pondría en duda, pero nadie negaría los buenos pechos que Dios le había regalado. Bendita genética.

Ahora, ella caminaba con su típico traje naranja, su libreta y su pluma en la mano, mientras iba de aquí para allá apuntando órdenes. Su rostro serio cubierto de unas cuantas gotas de sudor le daba una imagen aún más provocadora. Por esa razón Sasuke amaba ser el dueño. Y más importante, el jefe.

La velada transcurrió lentamente. A las tres en punto, el bar Uchiha por fin cerró sus puertas. Cansados, pero satisfechos, los empleados— como era costumbre— abrieron una botella de vino, y desde Kiba, hasta el vago de Shikamaru, tomaron con ganas aquella bebida que les encendió un poco el interior y les hizo cobrar algo de las energías perdidas durante la noche.

Es sabido que el alcohol puede tener efectos demasiado problemáticos. También es sabido que la tierra es redonda, ¿pero a quién le importa? A nadie. Por eso, varias botellas fueron descorchadas sin la menor preocupación. Tras cada botella algún empleado perdía la batalla y se retiraba a casa más contento de lo que había llegado. Al final, solamente quedó Sasuke, quien después de incontables copas ya se encontraba en un mundo tal vez no mejor, pero sí más alegre.

El vino siempre había sido una de sus debilidades.

Algo desorientado miró a sus alrededores, encontrándose con Naruko en una de las mesas haciendo cuentas de las ganancias del día. Si bien no era la persona más brillante, era una mujer responsable y jamás dejaba el trabajo a medias. Era natural que no se molestara en tomar ni siquiera la copa de "brindis" de cada noche.

Su carácter tan dedicado la había convertido en la mano derecha de Sasuke (y también en el objeto de sus deseos).

Ella era su segunda, y tal vez última, debilidad.

¿Acaso no había un dicho que rezaba que nunca se deben mezclar mujeres y alcohol? Si existía o no, a estas alturas no podía importarle menos. Así, quitado de la pena se sirvió otra copa para armarse de valor y dirigirse al encuentro con la rubia.

—Naruko...

A la chica le llegó de inmediato el reconocible olor a alcohol. Suspiró. El Uchiha nuevamente se había pasado con las copas.

—Sasuke, no me digas que nuevamente…— Y antes de que pudiera terminar, ya se encontraba en el suelo con Sasuke Uchiha sobre ella, quién la mantenía presa sujetándola por los hombros con esas hermosas y delgadas manos pálidas.

—Naruko…

—E-espera, aquí debe haber un error. Tomaste demasiado y no estás en tus cabales…

—El vino no tiene nada que ver con esto—Comenzó a desabotonar el ajustado vestido naranja, agradeciendo que la chica ya no tuviera el delantal puesto.

—¡Espera, hay algo que tengo que decirte! —Su ansia era tal que se denotaba en la voz lo urgida que estaba por zafarse de tan incómoda situación—¡No soy rubia natural!

—No hay problema, siempre he preferido a las morenas—Y sin descaro, su mano descendía, despacio, a esa zona peligrosa ubicada debajo del ombligo.

—¡No, espera! ¡Somos de distintas clases sociales!

—Eso puede arreglarse

¿Qué acaso nada detendría al Uchiha?

Parecía que no, puesto que su mano llegó con relativa facilidad al lugar que durante tanto tiempo había anhelado. Pero al introducir aquella mano en la ropa interior ajena, se encontró con algo no precisamente femenino.

—¡Esta bien, lo admito, no soy mujer!—Gritó a los cuatro vientos tratando de impedir aquella locura.

Sin embargo, lo que nunca espero fue ver a Sasuke tan tranquilo.

—Bueno, nadie es perfecto.

¡Qué demonios! ¡Imposible! Fuera creíble o no, Sasuke Uchiha ya no podía esperar más. Hombre o no, Naruko seguía siendo Naruko. Lo quería. Y lo quería AHORA.

Su boca fue rápidamente hacia la otra ávida de deseo. Sin embargo, antes de que Sasuke pudiera dar el golpe maestro, Naruto despertó asustado a mitad de la noche, perlado de un sudor frío. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda desnuda.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Miró al acompañante que dormía en su cama en las mismas condiciones. Respiró tranquilo. Pero para asegurarse que en realidad nada había pasado, pasó sus manos por aquel pecho plano que tanto le gustaba al Uchiha. Soltó un gran suspiro y sonrió mientras le daba las buenas noches a Sasuke. Se tapó con las cobijas y al instante se quedó nuevamente dormido.

FIN


End file.
